


Hebridean Black

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dads don't read the manual, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Malfoy Family Feels, So fluffy it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Wizard fathers don't read the manuals, either.





	Hebridean Black

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: #135: Manual.

"Fly!"   
  
Draco tossed the stuffed Hebridean Black in the air, and then wailed in disappointment as it fell to his lap, wings still tucked to its sides. Undeterred, the little boy whapped the dragon with his toy wand and tried again.  
  
"FLY!"  
  
He burst into tears when the figure fell again. Clutching his toy, Draco turned to his parents. "Daddy?"   
  
Lucius obligingly took the dragon, and tapped it with his own wand. "There," he said, handing it back to his son, only to have it thrown back as the dragon once again failed to spread its wings.   
  
“DADDY! FIX IT!”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Narcissa couldn’t help it: she laughed at the baffled expression on her husband’s face as he turned the plush dragon over and over, searching for a hidden switch or button.   
  
“Lucius? Maybe you should look at the manual…” She held out the parchment scroll that had been in the toy’s box.  
  
“I’m a _man_ , Narcissa! _I_ don’t need a damn manual.”   
  
He tried every spell he could think of, but the Hebridean’s wings still wouldn’t unfold. His son’s worshipful eyes and Narcissa’s laughter weren’t helping….  
  
Narcissa watched him puzzle at the toy for a while longer, then sighed. “Let me.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Thoroughly annoyed by now, he passed over the dragon, with a bit more force than necessary. Lucius sat back on the leather sofa, pulling little Draco up beside him.   
  
He looked at Narcissa as she waved her wand at the figure, and murmured a spell under her breath. “That won’t work. I already –” he started to say, but stopped, surprised, when the Hebridean awoke with a snort of harmless flame.   
  
Draco stared at his toy, awed as the great black wings finally spread open. “Dragon!” He shouted, grabbing it from his mother’s hands. “Fly!”   
  
“How?”   
  
“ _I_ read the manual.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
